


Art Appreciation [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Art History, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, cameos from the rest of the end-movie team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28524036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: "This sketch...is this a Leonardo?"[A recording of a fic by Sixthlight]
Relationships: Nile Freeman & the Team
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Art Appreciation [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Art Appreciation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26401660) by [Sixthlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sixthlight/pseuds/Sixthlight). 



Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Stream

## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic21/art%20appreciation.mp3) | **Size:** 1.29MB | **Duration:** 1:36min

  
---|---


End file.
